Satou/Asset
Satou's Domains * Dragon God Valley * Phantasmal Labyrinth: Dejima Island * Solitary island: Subspace * Brighton City / Blaiton City(WN 14-23): Muno Marquisdom * Pioneer village: Muno Marquisdom * Blue Territory: Shiga Kingdom * Holy State Parion * Evil Dragon area: Selbira Labyrinth's lower layer * A large warehouse inside Seryuu City bought by Satou (as Akindo), Buildings * Selbira Mansion: Selbira City * Mansion of Ivy: Selbira City * Mansion: Royal Capital (Smaller mansion next door to Echigoya HQ) * Echigoya Firm HQ Mansion: Royal Capital * Solitary island palace. Teleports points on other Worlds * Dog House at Hero Hayato's Home : Line, Planet Earth, Japan. * Small Space pod:『Ordinal M World Line, Planet Earth, Ruins of Japan Empire』 Satou's Cores * Dungeon Core: Phantasmal Labyrinth ( Dejima Island ) * City Core: Brighton City of Muno Marquisdom * Holy State Parion Vehicles and Ships * Tourism Ministry Airship (as vice-minister/minister, powered by philosopher's stone magic furnace))(WN 13-35) * Airship Ark Blimp (for his part; hydrogen-powered)(WN 9-7 to 9-8) * Private Airship (as the noble Satou Pendragon; aerodynamic engine-powered)(WN 10-44, WN 16-36) * 30-meter long Airship (as Hero Nanashi; outer frame made in Borunean like Saga Empire's Jules Verne,(WN 13-1) and powered by philosopher's stone)(WN 9-33) * Wooden Sailing Boat (lower powered aerodynamic engine, has feet equipped for landing on land)(WN 9-33) * Horse-drawn Wagon (with two wagon horses) * Golem Carriage (small box-shaped carriage, *self-propulsion function on the cart section, with aerodynamic engine below passenger section)(WN 9-33, WN 10-3, WN 10-5)*Noted to be an automatic carriage that uses the magic power of the rider, different from the 2 types of golem carriages in existence: one that has golem horses pulling the carriage, and another where the carriage itself is the golem with Golem Heart.(10-26) Satou's Units Satou's Party: * Arisa Tachibana * Nana Nagasaki * Mia / Misanalia Boruenan * Liza Kishresgalza * Lulu Watari * Pochi Kishresgalza * Tama Kishresgalza The newcomer party * Karina Muno * Sera Oyugock * Sistina Shiga * Zena Marientail Satou's Familiars People who have obtained this title can communicate telepathically with Satou. * Arisa * Liedill: on the way to 『Ordinal M World Line, Planet Earth, Ruins of Japan Empire』. Independent * Mito: Royal Capital And Solitary island * Shizuka lord : Solitary island * Lina: Acting lord of Brighton City (while Satou is technically the viceroy in name). Not Independent * Core two: Phantasmal Labyrinth and Solitary Island * Crow Nana's slave: Royal Capital / Royal Academy * Shiro Nana's slave: Royal Capital / Royal Academy Animals * Hisui Bird: Royal Capital * Chuu Fat Mouse: Royal Capital * Chuu Fat's underlings: Royal Capital * Gii and Darii [Wagon-horses Echigoya Firm: Royal Capital * Tifaliza * [[Elterina] Echigoya Main Branch * Porina Manager * Nell Magician *Manager/leader* * Aoi Haruka And Advisor * Jahad Inventor * Sala one of the earliest Echigoya's executives (WN 14 SS 1) Echigoya Firm: Various branches House Fairy (Brownie) * Leriril [ Ivy Mansion ] Dragons * Black Dragon Heiron (Friend of Kuro. The one who gave Satou the Kuro name) * Lyuryu (Pochi's lesser dragon ): Solitary Island * Green Infant Dragon (staying with Heiron) * Jaryuu (Father Evil Dragon): Selbira Labyrinth lower level * Evil dragon's family: Selbira Labyrinth lower level Explorer Training School * Jenna * Iruna Staff of Mansion Selbira City * Ms. Miteruna * Junni * Aina * Kitona * Suna * Teriona * Hoho Fake Apostle Party Kei needs re-education. Sharururuun, a former phantom thief, was assigned to be the one to do it. They're tracing the same path of damages that Kei had done as the fake apostle. Pipin, an old man and former phantom thief as well, and currently a slave who works as an intelligence operative of Echigoya Firm, is secretly following them as their backup in case of something happening (15-26). * Kei * Sharururuun(Sharu) * Pipin Seryuu City Emergency Defense Force Meeting place: Large warehouse inside Seryuu City, just a stone's throw away from the labyrinth. Objectives: thinning out monsters in Seryuu City's underground labyrinth, prevent monster outbreaks from the labyrinth overflowing, defend and rescue/evacuate civilians until reinforcements arrive. A group of 10 volunteers gathered by Zena from Seryuu's territory army after negotiations broke down between the Earl and Kuro. They're all power-leveled by Kuro in the Labyrinth to just above level 30. Initially, without any magic soldiers, the 8 female soldiers from the territory army (and Yukel) were trained to be able to use magic and became magic soldiers. * Yukel Marientail * Handsome middle-aged Garleon priest * 8 female soldiers of territory army ** 3 learned Magic ** 5 learned Magic Given basic equipment set disguised like territory army's equipment, ring-shaped magic invocation object, and golems commanded by the girls are shaped like stuffed toys so that the common people won't get scared of them, commanding the golems like Princess Shistina does. The stuffed toy-looking golems can dance, and are loaned out to minstrels by Nadi to spread them throughout the city to cover more ground. Other * The former Sword Demon Lord * Shin former Local Hero and Demon Lord. * Yuika: 『Little Oni-Kin (Goblin)』. She resides in a lower layer of Labyrinth in Selbira City. Satou asked her to make subspace barriers to prevent spying from everyone including gods. Golems * 2 wolf statues: Pioneer village * 1 Orichalcum Golem: Echigoya Firm HQ underground warehouse * 8 Bronze Golems: Echigoya Firm HQ Underground Warehouse Bridal Knights Note After WN Chapter 17 * Arisa Tachibana * Aze * Erina * Elterina * Karina Muno * Lily * Liza Kishresgalza * Lina/Rina Emlin * Lulu Watari * Maryest Saga * Menea Rumooku * Mia / Misanalia Boruenan * Mito * Nana Nagasaki * Pochi Kishresgalza * Pina * Ringrande Oyugock * Sera Oyugock * Sistina Shiga * Tama Kishresgalza * Totona * Tifaliza * Zena Marientail Satou's Intel/info Network Selbira Labyrinth lower level: * Ban Hellsing, a vampire: True Ancestor. * Tetsuo (Corpse), a mummy. * Takeru (Armor), a soul inhabiting a living armour. * Yuika, 『Little Oni-Kin (Goblin)』. Nobles: * Marquesses Retel Ashinen, wife of Selbira City's viceroy. Holds great influence and power. * Countess LittonWN 12-18 Elf: * Aze * Lua * Nea * Saze * Keze Other: * Lily (Miko of Tenion temple in Oyugock Dukedom) Charity * Selbira City Explorer Training School. The alumni students are known as Pendora , by their unique blue mantles given upon graduation. * Orphanage in Selbira City. Category:Satou